


Better than I could have hoped for

by Heartithateyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Just two cutie pies, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meet cute, no powers, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's being stood up by his kind of boyfriend, so Dean helps him out of an awkward situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than I could have hoped for

"Hey sweetheart, sorry to keep you waiting." A voice says as possibly the most attractive man Cas had ever seen sat down in the booth across from him.

He'd been waiting at the restaurant for the better part of an hour for his kind of boyfriend Micheal, and was just about to call it a night when the stranger sat down.

And he couldn't help but feel grateful for the stranger ending the pitying looks from the people around him.

"I got held up at the garage with Bobby and then traffic was a bitch and you know I don't like parking baby just anywhere, but I'm here now and you look gorgeous."

The man says, as he reaches across the table and gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"You... Do too." He mumbles back, unsure what else to say.

The stranger gives him a smirk and leans in close to whisper, "My names Dean. Whoever stood you up was a dick and an idiot."

"Uhhh thank you." He says quietly, hoping he doesn't seem as pathetic as he feels. It's bad enough being stood up, but when a complete stranger feels the need to intervene, you can't help but feel totally pathetic.

"Well his dumbass mistake is my incredible gain. Now I have a hot date for the night." The man says with a smirk, before grabbing the menus at the end of the table.

"I should probably warn you, I really don't share food, so I hope you're not planning on stealing any fries." Dean says as he scans the menu.

"No, I was gonna get my own fries." He says back as he grabs a menu of his own.

"See, I knew this was gonna be a good date." The man says with a smile that seems to radiate from his face.

"Better than the one I was supposed to be on." He says before he can stop himself.

And it's true. He and Micheal fought more often than not and he was never sure where he stood with him. So dinner with an attractive stranger who seemed nice and funny was better than he could have hoped for.

"Well, I'm glad I make a good first impression. Anyway, I hope you like milkshakes cause this place has the best and were so getting them. By the way, what did you say your name was?" Dean asked, his green eyes focused on him.

"Castiel. Cas." He says, unable to take his eyes off the other man.

"Nice to meet you Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
